Bikini Bottom Mob
The Bikini Bottom Mob was a mob of meerkats formed by three evicted females from the Topaz Mob: May, Granny, and Pam. Granny and Pam were both pregnant at the formation of the mob and they both gave birth to a mix litter of six pups on February 25, 2005, however half of the pups got predated. There wasn't an established dominant female until mid 2005, when a pregnant May took the position. There also was no established dominant male, roving males however, provided the females with pups, but for some reason none of the Rovers wouldn't stay. May gave birth to five pups on July 8, 2005. Two of them would go on to be predated. On September 30 of that same year, May and Granny gave birth to a mix litter of eight pups, half of which didn't survive. The mob was good at reproducing, but it needed a more sound territory. The family ws able to claim a large chunk of land that belonged to the Amerson Mob. The Bikini Bottom Mob also killed the pups belonging to the dominant female of the Amerson Mob (Bertha). On January 2, 2006, May gave birth to a litter of four pups. On May 15 of the same year May and Pam gave birth to a mix litter of seven pups, three were predated. On September 25 May aborted her litter, and one week later one of the subordinate females (Siesta) gave birth to two pups. In early 2007, a pregnant May evicted her two sisters Pam and Granny (who would go on to form the Ingalls Mob one year later). May aborted all three of her litters in that year. And in December, four males from the Rugrats Mob (Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Dill) joined the family. Tommy (VRGM001) became the dominant male. May gave birth on February 3 of 2008 to four pups. May died on February 24 when she got hit by a car. After her death the family was 28 members strong. Siesta, May's niece took over as dominant female. Chuckie (VRGM004) overthrew his brother and became Siesta's mate. Siesta gave birth to a litter of two pups on June 3 2008, and didn't give birth for the rest of the year. In April of 2009 Siesta evicted her three cousins (Checkers, Stripes, and Sweetie), they all went to form a different mob and Siesta gave birth to three pups. The Topaz Mob led by Ruby, attacked the burrow and killed two out of the three of the pups. The Group was infected with TB killing over half of the family members in late 2009. Siesta died and so did Chuckie. Regan (May's daughter) became the dominant female in early 2010 when the group was only 10 members strong. Tommy took his place as dominant male, but he couldn't breed with Regan because she was his daughter. The family has only raised a total of six of Regan's pups to adulthood since 2010, but other females in the group have been keeping the numbers up, the current number of members is 24.